Iron Fists
by The Zombie Within
Summary: After Gumball commits a terrible crime, he must pay the price by serving 10 years at Infamous Island Prison, but this is a different kind of prison. Now, he must fight for his freedom, and his life. THIS IS THE OFFICIAL STORY, YOU HAVE WAITED FOR A WHILE AND THE TRAILER HAS PUMPED YOU UP FOR THIS MOMENT. R


Iron Fists

**I know that I promised this story with the trailer, but now, the moment you have all been waiting for, the fighting tournament of life and death, IRON FISTS!**

(Prologue)

It was a stormy night in the streets of Elmore. Everybody was inside, escaping thee thunderstorm and excessive rain shower. Gumball was running in to an alley with a black hooded jacket on.

_"Shit, a dead end." _whispers Gumball looking at the dead end of the alley.

_"Stop in the name of the law!"_ yells a police officer.

Gumball looks up and then sees a ledge. He starts jumping from wall to wall like a ninja and makes it to the top, almost being hit by a bullet. He then gets on the roof and starts running.

_"Why? Why did I do it, it wasn't worth it." _Gumball thinks to himself, looking at his ski gloves. They were red, not because they were that color originally, but because they were covered with blood. He committed murder. He killed the mayor of Elmore.

_"The Recon Elites made me do this, just for initiation, NO! I can't go through with this. But, if I don't, I will die. I must… AGHHHH!" _

Gumball was tazed by an officer waiting for him on the top of the roof.

_"Good try Gumball, but you can't hide." _says the police officer.

**-Next Day-**

**Courthouse**

**3:14 P.M.**

**9/16/12**

Gumball was in the Elmore Courthouse with his lawyer, Karuso Jacobson, sitting down at their table opposing the table of the offenders. The judge then calls the court to order.

_"Gumball Tristopher Watterson, you are called here for the murder of Mayor Stevenson."_

**(A/N: I have no idea what the mayor is called.)**

_"You make me sick Watterson, just know that. Do you have anything to say for your self?" says the Judge_

Gumball remains silent.

_"Your honor", starts Karuso, "if I may speak, my client may have committed murder for our beloved mayor, but for what reason do you believed he should be punished for? The __mayor was a greedy, selfish man. For example, remember the "fundraiser" the mayor had for the renovation of city hall. Did the renovation ever happen? Was it normal for the mayor to have his whole office improved just two days after the fundraiser? I find it abnormal. He may have committed murder, but wouldn't you have had the same thought? And I ask you, members of the jury; didn't you all have a secret hatred for the mayor? Aren't the majority of you happy for the mayors death? Thank you your honor." _Defends Karuso, hoping Gumball would remain innocent.

_"Does the offense have anything to say?" _asks the judge.

_"Yes your honor" _begins a turquoise rabbit, _"The defender, Gumball Watterson is it, has murdered my client, but for what reason? Yes the defense has a good theory of why he might have done it, but is there proof? Is there proof, that the mayor used the money to renovate his office instead of city hall? I'm afraid not. I believe that the defender has committed the murder because he hates the mayor. He was sick and tiered of him. But he did not do anything wrong. And I ask you, members of the jury; do you believe in a murder? Thank you your honor."e_nds the rabbit, sitting down as he finishes.

_"Does the jury have a final answer?" asks the judge._

_"Yes your honor, we find the defendant, guilty" _answer a member of the jury.

The word "guilty" echoed through Gumball's mind, torturing him.

_"As punishment, Gumball Tristopher Watterson is sentenced to 10 years in Infamous Island Prison. Case Closed."_ says the banging the little mallet.

_"I'm so sorry Gumball." _says Karuso.

**-Saint Julian City Harbor-**

**6:49**

**9/17/12**

Gumball was at the harbor of Julian City, ready to be shipped out to the deadliest prison in the world, Infamous Island Prison. Gumball was waiting at the pier, escorted by two police officers in to a group of 12 other people.

_"Here it is, Pier 6, in a few minutes, you will be spending the next 10 years of your life in prison, well 10 if you survive." _says one of the police officers, laughing after his sentence. Gumball then joins the 12 other convicts and waits for the ship that will pick them up.

**-10 minutes later-**

Gumball was sitting on a bench when he could see a boat in the distance.

_"Well, her I go, I hope your happy with yourself Recon Elites, I hope your happy." _says Gumball to himself while staring at the boat.

**Prologue, finished. I hope you liked what the trailer has promised. The real action will start in about two or three chapters, but until then, this is I Like Writing17, signing off.**


End file.
